


Fumbled Tragedy

by ReetIsFun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Narrator Chara (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReetIsFun/pseuds/ReetIsFun
Kudos: 5





	Fumbled Tragedy

** Chapter 1: a very punny start. **

You wake up. As you look up, you see that the sun is very far away. And you wonder, "Have I actually fallen into the mountain?" "Looking down, you see a bed of golden f-flowers. A-" "Wait, whos there?" Frisk was wondering where the voice came from. "No seriously, who's there?" Frisk asks again. A ghost like figure appears infront of Frisk. "I-I guess I should introduce m-myself!" The Ghost like Lizard said. "I-I'm Alphys." Alphys introduced herself. "A-and yours?" Alphys asked. "It's Frisk. And do those flowers have anything to do with me actually surviving that fall?" Frisk asked. "Y-yes! There are so many of them that they softened your fall!" Alphys answered. "Hey, Alphys, is there any reason why you're like, a ghost?" Frisk questioned. "O-oh! Well.. as you can see, I'm basically... dead." Alphys answered. "Oh, okay. We should probably get go- WAIT." Frisk stopped for a second. "H-hm??" Alphys was confused. "How did you even die??" Frisk asked. "Oh! Um.. that's a little bit of a sensitive topic to me- B-But I'll try to answer in the best way I c-can!!" Alphys responded. "Well, a H-Human fell, and caused something huge, and killed m-me and others in the process.. But you're okay!!! I believe you're a good human!" "..." Frisk didn't say anything, but instead walked over to the star thingy. "Hey.. D-Don't feel discouraged by this.. You're a good human!" "Yeah right." Frisk saved, and walked into the next room.

"Oh, hello there my child." The strange Teacup said, having an oddly motherly voice. "..." Frisk said nothing, they still were in a bad mood from the talk with Alphys. The Teacup replied with, "My child. You need to be more polite! Ignoring is not polite.. And I was just about to teach you how to survive in this world, but I wont if you're going to be like that." "Wait! I could really use the help right now." Said Frisk. The Teacup reponded, "Alright, we shall start." The battle starts. "You see that heart, my child? That is your soul. One of the things keeping you alive, to put it bluntly. And it gets stronger with enough love, and care." "Cool!" Frisk responded. "How do I get love and care into my soul tho-" "Like this, my child." The Teacup poured boiling hot water on Frisk's soul. Frisk took 19 Damage! "Oh, my child. Did you really think you could trust a Teacup? Think again, my child. Well, goodbye, my child. I will see your soul on the surface." Before the next cup of boiling water could be spilled, a skeleton walks in. "heya." said the short skeleton, but he's like your height. "hey, teacup thing. you shouldn't be hurting innocent lives. even humans you shouldn't be hurting, okay kid? now go home." The skeleton said as the Teacup dissapears. "hey kid. you okay? you look scared." The skeleton turns to Frisk, as Frisk is shaking. "don't worry, kid. i ain't any harm to ya. i'm too lazy to do that even if i wanted to. and th' name's sans. sans the skeleton. and i'll sort of be your guide through the ruins. come, take my hand." "Y-you take Sans' hand, and walk into the ruins. It looks decorated, because I think Me- Never mind! I-It just looks decorated! J-just s-save." 

File saved!

Ruins

Frisk LV 1   
1/20 HP


End file.
